The Doctors' Choices
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: A series of one shot based on a prompt table.


**AUTHORS NOTE: So slight confession that this is my first House MD fanfiction and that I'm always a tiny bit nervous about submitting into a new fandom. You always make your safety net and then rarely stray, right? Well I hope that you enjoy this. It's from a prompt table we're using over in the Taggart Archive. I'd love any feedback, the more constructive the better!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters and I do think that Cameron is pretty OOC but I thought that'd be typical to have Chase as the betrayer.**

**

* * *

**

**[BETRAY]**

**

* * *

**

"I didn't mean for it to happen," she whispered as she sat down on the couch, her hand hiding her face as she tried not to cry. She couldn't take the shame of what she'd done as well as adding on the shame of breaking down in tears. Everyone believed that she had feelings but she could also take care of herself and that was the way she wanted it to stay even now as she admitted to her boyfriend that she'd probably done the unforgivable.

Chase paced the living room, his hands on his hips as he tried to think through what she'd just said to him. How could it be humanly possible? He had honestly thought that they'd finally hit that peak of the relationship where all they wanted was each other. He couldn't believe how wrong he'd been as he moved to sit down next to her. "What did I do wrong?"

Cameron turned to look at him, her hands resting on her knees as she found herself laughing. She'd been the one stupid enough to stray away from the relationship, the one that had nearly had sex with a random stranger in a motel room before coming to her senses and leaving but Chase was the one demanding to know what it was he'd done wrong. "Nothing," she admitted because it was the truth.

"No. That can't be true." He said standing up and she could hear the frustration in his voice. She understood his irrational thinking. He obviously had to believe that he'd done something wrong before she'd go into the arms of another man. Cameron was the kind of woman that wanted happy ever after, why would she even consider cheating? "Did I forget an anniversary? Did I say something that upset you? Did I..." he stopped talking when she stood up and took hold of him so that he'd stop pacing.

"Chase, you did nothing." She promised and as the realisation dawned on his face, she felt her heart break. He looked at her, his teeth worrying at his lip as he bit back the urge to either yell at her or cry.

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?" He didn't but a part of him had to know what could have possibly gone wrong for her to do such a thing. This wasn't Cameron no matter how she tried to make it sound like something she did all the time. She was as faithful and as old fashioned as they came so something must have triggered it. He nodded his head as he moved out of her arms.

"I'd really like to know, Cameron. I want to know why my girlfriend, the woman I admitted only a couple of nights ago that I loved, would want to go out and nearly sleep with another man." He shouted, the anger suddenly winning over the tears because he'd finally put his heart on the line and admitted how he felt. He had admitted to her that it was more than sex to him and this is what it had driven her to. She didn't even flinch at his raised tone, she knew this was him just trying to stop himself from getting hurt even more so she just looked at him and sighed.

"I was afraid, Chase. I thought what I had with you had been something casual. For the first time in my life, I was living wild and free then all of a sudden you come out and tell me that you didn't see it as just sex but something more?" She shook her head, her hand raised in the air in a confused gesture. "It threw me a little. This is you, Chase. I've never known you do anything for more than sex the whole time we've worked together in the hospital. What makes me so damned special?" She stopped talking knowing that she was making no sense at that moment, she was literally just speaking the thoughts that had run through her mind. "I ended up at the bar after you told me and I found myself fearing that you were taking me on a ride and then that guy came out of nowhere..."

"What did you do with him?" He asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer to this question but he sensed that if he knew, he'd be able to move on from it and that they'd be able to have a relationship of some sort.

"Don't do this to yourself, Chase. You know that the minute I tell you, you'll hate me." She went to continue but Chase had taken hold of her face in his hands, his lips harshly pressing a kiss against hers as he tried to make her realise that he'd been serious about what he'd said about their relationship. This with her was everything to him. He felt the first sense of security that he had in a long time! Cameron responded to the kiss, her hands taking hold of his as she moved away from him.

"We kissed and he tried to touch me but I froze and that's when I ran," she whispered as she pressed her forehead against his. "I never meant to betray you, Chase. I honestly do love you." He looked up at her, his eyes wide as she'd never responded when he'd said it. She'd just turned and walked away causing him to stare after her speechless. "No need to look too shocked. I probably realised it before you did but never thought you'd realise it and that's why I panicked when you said it. You're not meant to feel anything, Chase. You're the one that's meant to run at every commitment moment."

Chase laughed as he shook his head, "I hope you realise that you're not being forgiven that easily?" He whispered knowing that he'd think of ways to make sure she didn't dream of straying away again and as she looked at him, she smiled as she shook her head because she knew that he had forgiven her long before their argument started. He'd have never forgiven her if she hadn't have told him but her honesty was what kept him believing in her.

"I don't deserve you," she whispered honestly pressing a kiss against his lips, her hands running through his blonde locks before squealing as he swept her up into his arms and moved her towards the bedroom where she'd most definitely be starting her punishment and one they'd both enjoy.

**MORE PROMPTS COMING SOON...**


End file.
